1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to keyboards with macro functions and related macro function setting methods, and, more particularly to macro function setting methods capable of quickly changing a macro function of a single macro key without activation of software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to user requirements during special situations such as when playing games or editing documents, in addition to standard keys, current keyboards also provide macro keys which provide specific macro functions.
A macro represents a sequence of batch commands, such as a sequence of keyboard or mouse operations, that simplifies input operations that users need to perform. A user may record a sequence of key operations as a macro by software in advance and configure the macro to a macro key. Then, to perform the macro, the macro key corresponding to the macro may be pressed, such that the computer system performs the recorded macro content.
However, in currently sold products which provide macro functions, one macro key may only store one macro setting. If the macro function defined by an original macro key is to be changed, additional software may be needed and operated to change the macro function, and thus can not quickly change macro functions of macro keys without software activation.
Furthermore, some products with macro functions may provide a number of mode switches to change macros of groups of macro keys. When one of the modes has been selected, however, macro settings of an entire group of macro keys will all be changed. The macro settings of the group of macro keys will be varied fixedly even if a different mode has been selected. Again, it also can not quickly change macro functions of macro keys without software activation. Moreover, as the amount of the macro keys and provided modes are fixed (e.g. 30 macro settings may be used for a keyboard having 10 macro keys and 3 modes), the amount of macro keys available for use is limited and may not be efficiently increased.